Exile
by Silvara
Summary: On prend une fille générique en promo, un Youko Kurama presque IC parfois et on fait touiller par une fangirl qui s'ennuyait ferme à quatorze ans. Amusez vous bien. Ou alors préparez du collyre. C'est selon.
1. Everything you love OCs for

Chapter1

Everything You Love OCs For

or

Why 14!Silvara Should Maybe Not Have Approched A Keyboard The Day She Did. But She Did.

Claimer: Can we be banished for MySTing our own fanfiction ?

.-

A son réveil, Aya se trouvait dans une pièce n'ayant pour ouverture qu'une petite fenêtre.

Il s'y trouvait cependant assez de confort pour y résider quelques temps. Une sorte de refuge.

Elle sorti de son futon après avoir examiné la pièce, puis, se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle allait se saisir de la poignée lorsque diverses plantes carnivores jamais imaginées apparurent, la défendant sauvagement.

Elle sursauta, et se retrouva assise par terre ; elle était prisonnière.

Elle avait été trop imprudente. Comme elle aurait voulu à présent ne l'avoir jamais aperçu dans la cours de son campus, puis quelques jours après dans le bois, tandis qu'elle se promenait.

Et par dessus tout combien elle regrettait de l'avoir suivi, poussée par sa curiosité...

Cependant elle savait que pour sortir à présent saine et sauve de cette aventure il lui fallait être forte. Elle rassembla donc le peu de courage qui lui restait pour se redresser, et chercha un moyen de s'enfuire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, fatiguée de réfléchir, elle se glissa dans un futon et finit par s'endormir ; il était déjà tard. Mais elle n'eut pas un long sommeil et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il était là ; l'homme de métal.

Divin, intouchable...

Très affairé, il sentait pourtant le regard persistant de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux curieux et agiles étaient perdus dans ses cheveux délicatement argentés.

Sa tunique, ses souliers blancs, ses yeux ambre, ses griffes, ses oreilles de renard ; elle n'avait jamais vu être semblable.

Tout en lui était irréel.

Il tenait dans sa main un curieux objet plat et brillant.

. Comme l'objet qui lui avait, il y a quelques temps permis de rencontrer Yusuke quand celui ci était encore à la solde de Koemma.

Lui et les autres étaient restés confus de la décadence morale progressive du yohkai depuis la mort de sa mère.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement changé pour redevenir l'homme d'avant. .

Nerveuse, elle se redressa et se blottit contre le mur tandis qu'il admirait son butin. Il n'avait pourtant pas bien l'air satisfait.

« Bien dormi ?

- Qu-qui êtes vous?

- Ne crois-tu pas que je serais mieux placé pour te le demander? »

Un sourire réprobateur se dessina sur sa sombre face tandis qu'il regardait toujours le miroir.

« D'ailleurs, à ta place je me poserais des questions plus importantes; pendant combien de temps resterais-je encore en vie... »

Aya tressaillit. La peur fit briller dans ses yeux un océan de crainte; ...ce qui n'avait nullement l'air d'affecter l'impassibilité du yohkai.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'est par ta seule faute que tu es ici; c'est toi qui m'as suivi! Bien sur, tu ne savais pas que je t'avais repérée... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'aurais laissé repartir? Surtout si je tiens à garder mon existence secrète. ...Enfin; dans ce monde.

«Demo. (mais)

_-_ Iie (non) écoute, maintenant que tu sais où je vis il n'est plus question de partir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Théoriquement, je devrais te tuer. Oui ce serait simple. »

Il s'éloigna et revint déposer un bol de ramen au sol, à son côté ;

« Mais dans tous les cas, tu ne partiras pas de ces murs jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. »

Il invoqua une nouvelle plante et plaça dans son bulbe le précieux miroir, Le bulbe se referma et il se dirigea vers la porte depuis derrière la quelle il lui dit calmement:

_-_ ..Quoiqu'il en soit je veux décider de ta mort, alors mange.

Manger ?

Comment voulait-il qu'elle ait faim après toutes ces émotions ? Certes elle se doutait bien qu'il n'en avait cure, mais c'était une autre histoire encore. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien avalé depuis le matin, elle ne toucha rien et ce mit à réfléchir, toujours torturée à l'idée de périr par sa main.

Mais quelques heures passèrent et une véritable faim finit par se faire ressentir. Elle mangea un peu après avoir hésité quelques minutes, puis, recommença à se torturer l'esprit; et si à son retour il décidait de la tuer...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fût aussi curieuse !

Il ne fut pas long à rentrer et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, il était sous son apparence de kitsune. Kurama, reprenant sa forme yohkai, fut surpris de son expression terrifiée.

« Daijobu desu ka? (est ce que ça va) s'enqu'il-til machinalement encore.

_-_ H-hai (oui), le seul petit ennui qui l'énerva elle-même, c'est que cette réponse était plutôt tremblante.

_-_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Fit-il après avoir deviné son angoisse. Tu ne mourra sans doute pas de sitôt. Bien que...

Les yeux d'Aya s'équarquillèrent. Il se raprocha et, sadique, se pencha pour lui cuchoter à l'oreille:

Bien que si cela s'avère nécésaire...je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Même pour une fille aussi attendrissante que toi. »

Aya, encore plus rassurée, ne répondit rien. Kurama alla reprendre le miroir, mais son regard se perdait visiblement plus loin.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Après un instant, Kurama posa l'artefact sur une petite table de bois et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ainsi tu ne me reconnais pas. Bien, je vais te dire qui je suis. »

Alors, les yeux emplis de mélancholie, il entreprit de lui expliquer en quelques lignes son identité.

Le regard d'Aya vacilla sur la table basse où était la relique ornée de diamants à la mention de sa réputation de voleur.

« J'en avais vraiment besoin. » se surprit-il à se justifier devant la jeune fille. Mais il croisa les bras et poussa son indignation envers lui-même de côté pour réfléchir.

« C'est incroyable de réaliser à quel point l'apparence est importante pour les humains. » Il se tourna vers elle; Aya, quand bien même tu me croise tous les jours, tu ne me reconnais pas aujourd'hui que je suis moi-même. »

_Je m'en serai tout de même souvenu si j'avais jamais vu un yohkai… _songeait son interlocutrice qui ne pouvait encore comprendre.

Comment un tel être pouvait-il être le Shuichi Minamino qu'elle rencontrait depuis quelques temps régulièrement à la fac. Comme il se saisit du miroir quand celui-ci qu'il émettait une lumière bleutée, elle en profita pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis peu:

« Qu'est ce que cela ?

_- _Comme tu peux le voir c'est un miroir, seulement il est assez spécial. Il permet d'exaucer un souhait. »

Elle attendit silencieusement la suite.

« Il appartient au fils du souverain d'un autre monde. »

Elle écoutait san rien répliquer, et au contraire, son regard aussi s'embua d'une étrange mélancholie.

« Je-j'espérais ressusciter ma mère. Mais je suis maintenant presque certain que ce miroir n'en est pas capable. » continua-t-il. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Peut-être que Koemma avait raison, qu'il ne m'est pas permis d'interférer dans ce genre de choses. Seulement elle avait le droit de savoir. J'aurais du le lui dire.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Aya brisa le silence qui s'était installé:

« Dis-moi je te pire… Si tu ne veux pas me tuer, est-ce pour me garder prisonnière? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

_- _Je ne cesse de chercher une solution...et m'assurer que tu ne diras rien. J'ai, ...je me suis habitué à ce monde et cela m'ennuierait de devoir le quitter à cause de,

_- _À cause de moi ? Cela n'est pas bien compliqué... ; pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas confiance?

...Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix pleine de sa naïve tristesse et profitant, de ce que, surpris, il la prit machinalement contre lui, elle reprit:

« S'il te plaît laisse-moi seulement voir le soleil...

_- _D'accord, céda-t-il dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent son silence.

_Hein, nani ?_

D'un geste il ordonna aux plantes gardiennes de se retirer de la porte, et se retourna vers l'humaine perplexe.

_- _Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner, essai seulement de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Elle ne sut comment réagir et chercha, vainement, une explication dans les yeux ambre.

_Il-il se moque de moi ?_

_- _Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? l'interrompit-elle alors.

Incertaine, elle se leva, lui lança un dernier regard, puis passa la porte.

_Bien allons-y._ songea le kitsune qui attendait d'être hors de son champ de vision pour la suivre à distance.

Tout d'abord, encore surprise, elle pressait le pas de peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa curieuse décision. Alors, quand elle se trouva assez loin, elle ralentit l'allure pour chercher son chemin afin de quitter sans tarder l'épaisse forêt dans laquelle le vent faisait siffler l'arbre, la rendant d'autant plus inquiétante.

Une paire d'yeux rouges apparut tout à coup dans un arbre. Une seconde plus tard, deux autres vinrent les rejoindre

En premier lieu, elle ne s'aperçut de rien, mais quand lorsque les quatre paires d'yeux l'encerclèrent de tout cotés, son sang se figea et ce qu'elle aperçut lui fit pousser un petit cri d'effroi:

Quelques yohkais, faibles, mais toujours impressionnants pour un humain, hôtes repoussantes de la forêt, étaient apparus, alléchés par l'odeur de chair humaine...

Aya, les yeux baignés de larmes en eut le souffle coupé.

Un peu plus loin, un voleur observait silencieusement. Au bout d'un bref délai, il choisit d'intervenir.

Il sauta gracieusement de l'arbre d'où il était perché et fondit sur trois monstres qui venaient de charger la jeune fille, le découpant de ses griffes.

Le dernier voyant ses compagnons massacrés fit son entrée. Kurama attendit qu'il arrive à sa portée pour le blesser et sauta en arrière, développant son aura afin d'invoquer une plante vampire ;

Vidé de tout son sang le monstre s'étala dans l'herbe.

_- _Tout va bien...

C'était trop d'émotions ; Aya fondit en larmes et vint se réfugier dans les bras de son hôte. Nonchalamment, il les referma sur sa taille.

Le temps essuyer deux, trois larmes, il la ramena en un rien de temps au refuge. Puis replacera minutieusement ses plantes les disposants à peu près sur tous les murs.

Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Son ouvrage achevé, Kurama se tourna vers elle pour lui fournir quelques explications...

_- _Ecoute, je suis venu ici pour m'entraîner, ayant connaissance des nombreux monstres qui habitent cette forêt, ce n'est pas de peur que tu t'échappes que j'ai 'bloqué_'_ cette porte, mais pour empêcher les autres yohkais d'y pénétrer. ...Si ne l'avait pas fait, ils t'auraient déjà tuée.

_- _...mais alors...quand, quand je suis entrée dans la forêt...pour la première fois...

_- _Tu aurais pu être tuée. Dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce, une mince couverture sur le bras. Puis il s'assit et s'emmitonna dedans pour dormir.

_- _... _Il m'aurait sauvé deux fois la vie... ?_

Il était tard et bien qu'il fût yohkai, Kurama était épuisé. Ses paupières cachèrent progressivement ses yeux ambre.

_Domo arigato, kitsune. (je suis désolée)_

Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve, car elle avait pu constater qu'il était capable de tuer sans l'once d'un doute. Mais étrangement cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Reconnaissante aussi de la lui avoir sauvée.

Elle caressa du regard la majestueuse silhouette de son corps puis s'arrêta sur son visage, agréablement surprise de la perfection de ses traits sur laquelle elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment arrêté son regard.

Afin de vérifier ses observations, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa grande chevelure argentée.

Sans prévenir, il lui saisit soudain le poignet.

_- _Vous ne me faites vraiment pas confiance, hein?

Il la lâcha.

_- _...Prouve-moi seulement que j'ai tort. - '..Laissez-m'en l'occasion...'

_- _Essaie de dormir un peu.

Elle hocha la tête et soupirant entra dans le futon que Kurama lui avait abandonné.

Les feuilles des arbres crissaient sous le vent produisant une mélodie agréablement calme et apaisante. Aya jeta un denier regard au yohkai:

Ses longs cheveux platine finement cristallisés pas la lune trônant déjà haut dans le ciel, constataient fortement avec sa couverture noire.

Sur cette image elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

A son réveil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel hivernal, et la neige s'était mise à tomber. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle passa nonchalamment la porte cherchant son hôte Apparemment ce denier était parti.

Elle mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était sortie sans même que les plantes se manifestent...

En effet, quelques heures auparavant, elles avaient été remplacées par une cloche d'énergie ; Celle-ci ne permettait le libre passage qu'à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur quand elle fut crée.

Mais tout cela, Aya l'ignorait. Toutefois, elle se rappela des paroles de Kurama la veille, et retourna à l'intérieur ; à l'abri de tous les dangers de la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit un bruit de pas, puis encore un autre bruit un peu plus près. Elle crut d'abord à quelque monstre qui essaierait d'entrer, et par conséquent les ignora. Mais prise d'un doute, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et reconnu quelque chose d'inanimé au sol. Elle se précipita sur la porte, anxieuse et effrayée.

C'était pourtant bien ce qu'elle redoutait...


	2. Cuddling, Deux Ex Machinas, OoCness

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 2: Pourquoi_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle porta son corps gelé dans le futon et s'empressa de faire du thé. Après lui en avoir fait boire quelques gouttes, elle posa sa tête contre son torse espérant un signe de vie. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage rassuré, lorsqu'elle perçut les battements de son coeur.

Elle lui ôta promptement sa tunique banche, alors grise et mouillée, pour la nettoyer. Ainsi elle découvrit ses blessures, et à nouveau son visage devint sombre et se couvrit d'inquiétude.

Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour les laver le mieux possible, et arracha un pan de sa jupe pour les bander. Puis épuisée, elle se laissa choir à son côté.

Mais le visage du yohko restait frigide et pâle. Alors elle s'étendit contre lui pour lui procurer plus de chaleur.

Peu à peu, ce dernier reprenait des couleurs ; les fines lèvres bleues se tintèrent lentement mais sûrement de rose pale...

Aya encouragée par cela, s'assoupie épuisée contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, Kurama s'éveilla; d'abord surpris de trouver la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras, il tenta ensuite un mouvement mais comprit bien vite que se mouvoir lui était pour l'instant interdit. Il pressa de la main l'endroit d'où provenait la douleur, la mémoire de l'incident lui revenant assez vite.

En effet quelques heures plus tôt, immobile, il admirait à son réveil la douce lumière qu'émettait un soleil hivernal. Ayant tout d'abord l'impression que tout cela n'avait était qu'un rêve; que la jeune fille avec qui il vivait depuis quelques jours n'avait jamais été là, il fut horrifié de réaliser qu'une tendre vague de tristesse lui traversait le coeur. Cela pourtant, ne l'ennuya pas longtemps. Il dégagea les cheveux argentés de son visage, cherchant quelque chose des yeux, puis, sourit en trouvant le fin visage emmitouflé dans son futon.

Qu'éprouvait-il ? De l'affection? Ou encore... ? Ce fut là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas même son nom. Après tout, à défaut de pouvoir lui rendre la liberté, il ne lui coûtait rien de faire montre de politesse. Il s'en voulut de sa brusquerie première.

Le bruit d'une délicate brise traversant la pièce parvint à ses oreilles. Il avait appris à écouter le vent.

Source de calme ou encore colère divine, il semblait chuchoter constamment des secrets à qui voulait les entendre.

Il l'adorait. Comme sa mère. Mais alors, l'ombre des regrets redescendit sur son âme…

Il traversa rapidement la forêt que la neige avait recouverte de son blanc manteau, et arriva à sa lisière. Là, il sauta dans le creux d'un chêne et ferma les yeux, le coeur noué à la pensée de sa défunte mère. Car même si elle était heureuse là où elle était, elle lui manquait terriblement...

Quelques heures plus tard il était presque assoupi. Alors une bande de yohkais qui le guettaient depuis peu en profitèrent pour l'attaquer en même temps. Étrangement, le yohko, perdu dans ses pensées, ne les avait pas sentis approcher et ne les aperçut que trop tard. Tous les sept, ils réunissaient une énergie phénoménale, et Kurama fut prit de surprise.

Cependant, il finit par retrouver ses esprits et utilisa une plante pour paralyser quelques-uns d'entre eux et lâcha plusieurs plantes vampires sur les autres déjà blessés. Cependant certains d'entre-deux s'en sortirent indemnes et s'engagèrent dans le corps à corps. En peu de temps la plupart moururent. Lorsque celui qui semblait mener la troupe se montra Kurama à qui les autres avaient déjà usé presque toutes les forces, décida de prendre la retraite. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour faire apparaître une de ses plantes douées de sentiments, pensant qu'elle en viendrait facilement à bout. Cependant elle fut vite détruite; son adversaire avait été sous-estimé. Maintenant Kurama percevait pleinement le Ki du yohkai ;il affectait bientôt la classe A. Il incanta l'Epée des Ténèbres et fondit sur lui... ...

Le yohko s'en était sortit, mais à quel prix...

Le corps parsemé de blessures, un filet cramoisi s'échappa du coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Kurama perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il devait arriver en lieu sûr, le plus rapidement possible. Il se mit donc à courir, il savait qu'ainsi il perdrait davantage de sang, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; l'odeur du sang allait attirait des yohkais et il n'avait plus la force de combattre.

C'est arrivé à quelques mètres du refuge, qu'il perdit conscience, la neige le gelant peu à peu.

Réduit à ne pas faire un geste, il fixait les longs cheveux noirs. Sans trop réfléchir, il dégagea quelques mèches bouclées des yeux assoupis et sans lever la main de son visage, caressa sa joue douce et chaude qui lui rappelait tant celle d'une mère perdue.

Aya se réveilla et jeta un regard au yohko, rassurée de voir qu'il avait reprit des couleurs, mais rougissant en réalisant combien ils étaient proches.

- Daijobu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Répondit-il, toujours en caressant. Merci.

Ce n'est rien. Tu étais bien abîmé ! Et qu'aurais-je fait ici, moi, si tu t'en été allé hein ? Tu n'avais pas intérêt de mourir ! Elle se releva lentement, désignant son torse. Des yohkais, non? Ils devaient être forts.

- Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre...

Cette dernière excuse la fit rire.

- ...Je crois que nous sommes quittes à présent.

- Oui... Quel est ton nom?

- Aya.

- Domo arigato, Aya, chuchota-il alors.

Une brise fraîche vint à passer faisant frissonner le malade encore affaibli. Aya alla fermer la fenêtre et vint se blottir contre lui, demandant à nouveau, une touche de naïveté évidente dans la voix:

- Ima, daijobu desu ka? (maintenant)

Il acquiesça lentement.

- .Aya, je ..je regrette.

- .Chut.

Elle attrapa une de ses oreilles pour jouer. Surpris, il hésita d'abord puis abandonna, quittant tout espoir de conserver sa dignité…

- Kurama, promets-moi que ça n'arrivera plus ; s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…je ne pourrais rien faire.

Alors, Kurama soupira. Elle stoppa son jeu et baissa alors le regard, souriant mélancoliquement :

- . ..Et puis, .tu..me manquerais.

Il se tourna pour la regarder. La sévérité masquait ses traits.

- ...Je vais te ramener chez toi. Si tu le veux...

Ces mots sortirent avec difficulté, comme si chacun d'entre eux le faisait souffrir.

- ...Faut-il partir… ?

- ...Iie, mochiron..., répondit-il tristement. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

- ... ..Pourquoi cette décision?

- Et bien, il sourit un peu. Tout d'abord, même si tu racontais ce que tu sais, personne ne te croirait. … Bien que tu ne le ferais guère… Ensuite c'est agaçant, mais il semblerait que je te doive la vie… Enfin. Et puis…

- Et puis. Reprit-elle en chuchotant, un sourire avisé au visage.

- Et puis, il s'interrompit pour faire une moue enjouée. Je tiens plus à toi que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'est pour cela que je veux t'offrir ma confiance...

- Kurama...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put articuler avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour de sa taille et chuchota en l'étreignant:

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux.

Sereine.

Il parvint à se lever malgré ses blessures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_La neige s'est arrêtée..._

Durant les jours suivants, ils agirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce qui était loin de gêner le yohko, la conscience soulagée. Ils avaient réalisé leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais avaient tout renié pour ne rien remettre en cause et vivre le moment présent.

Finalement un soir, Aya penchée à la fenêtre contemplait, rêveuse, la lune ronde et claire, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants s'entourer autour de sa taille. Elle se lassa alors choir contre lui.

Il enfouit son visage à la base de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Aya...

Elle se tourna vers lui ; Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, respirant pleinement sa chevelure parfumée. Apres un instant, elle releva la tête de son épaule et se perdit dans ses yeux ambres, alors il pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Revenant difficilement de sa surprise, elle rompit bientôt l'étreinte et soupira.

- Watashi...aishiteru Kurama, lâcha-t-elle tristement.

- Watashi mo."

C'est alors qu'elle le repoussa.

- ... ..Ecoute, reprit-elle, détournant de son regard au pouvoir effrayant. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta vie…; ce qui est certain c'est que... tu... n'es pas humain, et... qu'il te faudra sans doute partir là d'où tu viens. Quelque part. Un endroit où, peut être, tu es attendu… Je… ne veux pas que te quitter, seulement… il faut que je retrouve mes proches…

- ...Aya...

Elle chassa les larmes de ses yeux. Kurama s'assit.

- Aya, je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a aucun problème pour cela. Mais tu dois aussi savoir certaines choses...

De toutes façons, je reviendrai bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Crois-moi. Seulement.. tu ne te rappelleras peut-être pas de moi... Si c'est le cas, alors je ne ferai rien qui puisse bousculer l'ordre des choses.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent puis des larmes s'en échappèrent et, comme des caresses d'argent, elles contournèrent ses joues pour disparaître sous son fier menton.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas me rappeler de toi !

Il fallait qu'elle pleure; qu'elle pleure enfin librement pour apaiser son coeur. Il la serra dans ses bras en espérant s'incruster en elle et ne jamais s'en séparer. Mais il la relâcha et, passant un doigt sous son menton, l'obligea à rencontrer ses yeux.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai. Sois en sûre.

Il souriait tristement. Kurama caressa sa douce joue baignée de larmes et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Koibito, murmura-t-elle enfin contre sa poitrine, "Si tu dois partir, ...s'il te plaît, prend ceci...

Je n'avais pas jamais ces sentiments auparavant et je t'en remercie, mais faut-il qu'il déchire ainsi nos coeurs ?" soupira-t-elle.

Et elle lui glissa dans la main un fin mouchoir bleu lagon brodé d'un ange rose.

Il acquiesça.

- Demain tu seras chez toi.

Elle avait prit ses joues des deux mains et posé sa tête contre la sienne. Ses yeux déversaient toujours plus de larmes dans un parfait silence.

Ces paroles vieilles d'un jour seulement, ne résonnaient-elles pas encore dans son esprit quand Aya chercha le sommeil ? Ce dernier se ri d'elle et fui plus loin.

Ils avaient quitté la forêt de nuit, et arrivés devant le portail de sa maison, il se décida à la quitter.

Ils avaient à peine échangé un furtif baiser que déjà, la créature légendaire avait disparue.

Aya s'accrocha à sa promesse et survécut par l'espoir.

Cependant au font d'elle, un coeur transpercé de l'épée Fatalité criait injustice.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain dans sa chambre et crut à un rêve… ou préféra le croire, elle se leva et trouva près de son oreiller un rose rouge écarlate...

...La triste hémorragie d'un coeur ou force implacable d'un amour éternel.


	3. boy, this deserves to be MSTed

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 3 : Après la pluie..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lorsque sa mère et son petit frère la retrouvèrent le lendemain en se réveillant, rien ne fut plus grand que leur joie.

Mais bien qu'elle fût partagée, et malgré la chaleur familiale retrouvée, un vide irremplaçable s'était installé dans son âme.

Les jours passèrent et de moins en moins elle n'osait espérer en la promesse du yohko.

Sa vie reprit son cours de chez elle, au lycée, mais aussi avec les promenades près de la forêt... Tout cela ne s'était il jamais passé? Plus d'une fois elle fut tentée de le vérifier, mais n'en eut pas le courage.

Au lycée elle retrouva ses amies, à toutes, elle raconta la même histoire qu'à sa famille; l'histoire était vraie, juste légèrement retouchée pour sa crédibilité...

S'était bien plus simple.

Désemparée, elle trouva réconfort dans les études.

Elle fut cependant toujours rudement concurrencée par un garçon très populaire de sa classe.

Et s'était depuis donné un but; surpasser Shuichi Minamino.

Pour cela, tout les coups étaient permis; tant bien la comédie que la séduction. C'était devenu un jeu, une passion, tout ce qui comptait dorénavant.

Le kitsune qu'elle avait connu durant ces semaines magiques, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, elle en était convaincue et cela était quelque chose de merveilleux car elle y croyait.

Aya était heureuse.

Un soir qu'elle réfléchissait dans un parc, un des nombreux dont était pourvue la belle Kyoto, Auteur: J'ai oublié de préciser que c'est là qu'elle habite. Elle aperçut, à l'instant où elle décida de partir son rival debout, contre un cerisier.

Intriguée, elle s'en approcha: -Minamino...? Il se retourna et lui sourit, affectueusement comme à son habitude.

_- _Hinagiri...

_- _Que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.

_- _Je médite. Il était perdu en pensé et sa voix glissa comme le vent.

_- _À...?

_- _Au destin.

_- _...? Tu vas bien? Il sourit à nouveau, lui proposa de s'assoire. Ils prirent place sur un banc.

_- _Autant que toi je l'espère. Aya?

_- _Hm?

_- _Aishiiteru. (je t'aime) murmura-t-il sans prévenir.

_- _Oh.. Bien sur! répondit-elle sans réaction conséquente.

_- _...Tu ne comprends pas.

_- _Si si, mais ça ne marche pas.

Il demeura un long moment silencieux durant lequel, perplexe, elle le trouva un peu triste.

_- _Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais au restaurant? enchaîna-t-il.

_- _Je dirais que tu veux sortir avec moi ! répondit-elle stoïque, comme la réponse à une devinette.

_- _...Sérieusement...onegai.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui puis, le trouvant sérieux, réfléchit rapidement:

_- _Je.. je n'en sais rien. Tu m'es cher, seulement...

_- _Seulement, soupira-t-il, c'est tout.

_- _...C'est..

_- _Plus compliqué.

_- _Aa..hai.

_- _Explique-moi.

_- _...J'attends quelqu'un.

_- _Qui n'est pas venu?

_- _...Non.

_- _Et crois-tu qu'il reviendra?

_- _...Non...

_- _Pourquoi, ne te l'a-t-il pas dit?

_- _..Oui,...enfin non...peut être... Elle semblait confuse.

_- _..Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela? Il eut un soupir de déception.

_- _...Pour rien. Ta vie ne me regarde pas...tu as raison.

_- _...

Il se leva.

_- _A...Attends!

_- _...

_- _...Je ne voulais pas... S'excusa-t-elle.

Aya réfléchit:

_- _Viens,...allons parler ailleurs.

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin des Hinagiri, des rosiers bien taillés le coloraient abondamment. Par-ci par-là, un citronnier, cerisier et autres arbustes aussi présents, tous en fleurs. Shuichi l'arrêta par le bras.

_- _Ça va nous sommes bien ici, non?

_- _... Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'assit sur une pierre.

_- _Aya... C'est plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru... Murmura-t-il.

_- _...Tu dois trouver ça idiot, mais je... Commença-t-elle.

_- _Cela n'a rien d'idiot. ...Seulement il ne faudrait pas que tu l'attendes toute ta vie... Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi.

_- _...

Il passa derrière elle et ferma ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

_- _Koibito reviens-moi !... Murmura-t-il alors comme pour lui-même.

_- _Je n'ai jamais été à toi ! Répondit-elle soudain, se levant. Il se rapprocha, l'attrapa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche...

Stupéfaite, elle resta immobile. Puis ayant reprit le contrôle de ses membres, voulut le repousser à nouveau mais posa simplement une main sur son épaule...

...Il recula, un air triste au visage.

_- _Je regrette, mais je vais briser ma promesse..!

_- _...De quoi parles-tu ?

_- _... Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit mouchoir blanc... Soudain une voix se rapprochant derrière lui l'appela.

Il rangea le tissu et fit volte-face pour apercevoir trois étudiants. - Shuichi ! On t'a cherché partout! commença le jeune homme au blouson gris; - Ouais, y a quelqu'un qui te cher--

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un grand homme étrange à la cagoule noir qui passa devant lui...

L'homme esquissa une moue satisfaite à la vue de Kurama.

_- _Bon, euh..aurevoir! conclut l'un des trois et ils s'en allèrent, laissant ce dernier et la jeune fille face à l'étrange personnage.

_- _Que me veux tu ?

_- _Suis-moi. Seul, ordonna simplement ce dernier.

Kurama la regarda et tenta de s'excuser.

_- _Peu importe! J'attendrai tes explications demain, résolut Aya.

Le regard vide, à sa fenêtre, elle fixait les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient au lointain.

Shuichi occupait principalement son esprit. Tout d'abord il y avait le baiser volé, et puis... Sa dernière phrase l'avait troublée.

Que cela signifiait-il...?

Aya renonça à toute compréhension, de peur que son vague espoir ne devienne assez fort pour être douloureux. Elle pensait une nouvelle cicatrice fatale.

Elle détourna résolument la tête et toucha distraitement son poignet. Etrangement son bras était nu, le bracelet qu'elle n'avait cessé de porter jusqu'alors avait disparu.

Inquiète, elle décida de redescendre le chercher au jardin.

Elle se hâta d'arriver près du rosier où ils étaient et fouilla l'herbe vainement quand elle aperçut un éclat près du grand portail de fer. Soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, elle le ramassa promptement. Tout à coup, une idée folle lui vint. En y prêtant attention, elle pouvait encore voir au travers du portail, une cagoule noire dans le lointain...

Frappée d'une soudaine curiosité, elle revêtit une veste, referma silencieusement le lourd portail de fer et s'enfonça à leur suite...

Ils débouchèrent sur un vieux cartier et pénétrèrent dans un hagard. Vide et obscure, il semblait désert.

S'engouffrant à leur suite dans la pénombre, Aya resta tapisse derrière l'unique et énorme caisse de bois présente à l'intérieur. Sa vue gênée de l'obscurité dominante distinguait néanmoins distinctement les deux silhouettes.

_- _Je viens de la part de Koemma. Il ne te permettra pas d'abuses de sa patience plus longtemps.

_- _...?

_- _Donnes-moi le miroir!

_- _Non. ..Mais qu'y gagnerais-je?

_- _Une mort rapide.

_- _... Tu veux essayer de me tuer...", demanda Shuichi incrédule.

_- _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'essayer.

_- _Vraiment!...

L'homme prit sa respiration:

- Je vais te passer l'envie de voler une bonne fois pour toutes!

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ! menaça le yohko.

- Je crois bien pourtant en être obligé. Je suis détective et qu'on m'a chargé de te régler ton compte. Ecoute je vais te donner le nom de celui qui va te tuer : Jugen. Retiens bien ce nom, parce que je vais t'éclater, yohkai !

Jugen chargea et sa capuche de coton lui retomba sur le cou. Shuichi put alors apercevoir les crocs et les cornes de l'oni.

Il évita l'attaque :

_- _Tu n'es pas humain!

_- _Non, et alors? Ca ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer !

_- _Bien, montre-moi ça...

Jugen ricana:

_- _Bien sur, mais je vais encore te le proposer ; dis-moi où est le miroir et tu ne souffriras pas.

Shuichi soupira et secoua la tête :

_- _Tu es stupide... Si tu ne sais pas où je l'ai mis, même si tu me tues ; comment le trouveras-tu?

Le personnage resta muet.

_- _Il est évident que ce n'est pas Koemma qui t'envoie. Mais dis-moi, tu pensais m'impressionner avec un aussi pitoyable mensonge? J'ignore d'où tu me connais, mais saches que Koemma ne me fait pas peur !

Shuichi déploya la rose Whip, il avait été aisément capable de jauger le yohki de Jugen.

_- _Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec toi !

_- _Quoi yohko, tu penses me battre?

Jugen retira complètement sa cagoule et saisit un grand katana sur son côté pour s'engager au combat.

Les premiers échanges de coups furent vains. Mais Shuichi finit par se blesser et perdit l'usage de son fouet qui redevint une simple fleur sans grand intérêt.

Il évita de près un nouveau coup de katana pour riposter de ses poings. Mais il fut alors que plus gravement blessé.

_- _Hahahahaha, tu n'as aucune chance, tu es déjà mort!

Il envoya encore son katana en quête d'une gorge mais cette fois manqua son coup. Et son bras toujours tendu, sentit une secousse à son poignet.

Jugen y jeta un coup d'oeil et aperçut sa main au sol tenant encore son sabre brisé.

Il hurla de douleur puis inquiet chercha à localiser son adversaire, soudain il se figea, et se retourna ; affublé d'un visage implacable, Kurama réprima une envie tenante et cruelle de sourire à cause de l'air désespéré de son adversaire.

Ce court silence ne faisait qu'affoler d'avantage Jugen qui n'avait pas prévu sa transformation ; Les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées semblaient déjà se refermer progressivement, bien qu'elles ne le gênaient en rien.

N'ayant pas le courage comme première qualité, Jugen voulut d'abord s'enfuire.

_- _...Ah,... c'est donc à sa que tu ressembles... chuchota-t-il avant de se jeter aveuglément sur le yohko.

L'ayant dépassé, il s'étala dans une flaque de sang. Kurama resta là quelques instants, regarda sa main rougie qu'il essuya dans les habits du mort, puis fit demi-tour pour partir.

Il quitta le fond du dépôt en redevenant progressivement humain.

La nuit fraîche de Kyoto baignait dans les rayons d'une lune croissante, et il sortit, relaxé par le vent qui se jouait de ses cheveux et encore agité d'un sentiment de déception.

La cause ? Ce genre de combat n'étant pour lui ni le premier ni le dernier, ne pourrait sûrement pas perturber ainsi son tempérament.

Peut-être cette odeur agréablement familière mais détestablement distante, signe d'une certitude et d'un doute pour lui.

Alors, réalisant que son amie de classe ne connaissait pas ce coin retiré, il marchait lentement, pour lui permettre de suivre à distance, mais une fois suffisamment éloigné du hangar, il perdit cette odeur. Il fit donc demi-tour.

Aya immobile, attendit de ne plus pouvoir entendre ses pas avant de sortir.

Et pour elle aussi, le vent fut un soulagement, une bouffée d'air qui venait à manquer. L'esprit vide, elle ferma les yeux et fit quelques pas, mais au premier croisement elle s'arrêta, réalisant quelle était perdue.

Dans une nuit éclairée d'un croissant de lune, une femme de dix-neuf ans, était perdue dans un coin reculé de Kyoto.

Aya se mit à marcher au hasard.

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire..?_

Elle leva la tête, questionnant la voûte céleste.

Oh! ... Tout est de ta faute, kitsune! ... Oui tout est de sa-- qu'est ce que je raconte? Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Il n'a jamais rien fait! Non, c'est juste toi, idiote!

Elle soupira encore et baissa finalement les yeux sur le jeune homme silencieux devant elle. Shuichi ne voulant pas la déranger attendit qu'elle le remarque.

« Comme tu n'es pas du cartier, peut-être devrais-je te raccompagner?

_- _...

_- _Viens, c'est par là. » continua-t-il.

Aya ne bougea pas.

« ..Où m'emmènes-tu? »

Percevant l'hésitation de sa voix, il pencha la tête : « Chez toi. » suggéra-il d'une douce voix.

« Oh ? Alors tu...me laisserais partir? Ca ne te ressemble pas, ...Kurama. »

Son intonation perdit son effet au dernier mot prononcé mais cela ne l'arrêta pas : « Nous savons tout deux ce que j'ai vu, et je ne me priverait pas de le raconter--

_- _Et qu'as-tu vu? Un mythe? » dit il en se jouant visiblement de son irritation qu'il savait fausse/mimée, ses yeux verts luirent malicieusement. Mais elle ne trouva mot à dire.

Il tourna la tête et après un silence : « Aya?

_- _..Hai?...

_-_ Dépêche toi où je t'abandonne ici! »

Il lui fallut un méchant petit moment pour réaliser qu'il parlait du cartier. Elle rougit de son sens de l'orientation et le rejoignit.

Durant le trajet, elle s'imposa le silence et des souvenirs refaisaient surface dans cet esprit mouvementé...

Un flash d'argent, deux reflets d'or sereins et intenses. Des caresses, un baiser. Une promesse des voeux échangés. Et quantité d'autres choses...

Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur l'être qui tourmentait son esprit; il semblait si tranquille, si inchangé celui qu'elle avait couramment appelé Minamino... Shuichi Minamino, qui était-ce réellement? Un fantôme? En tous cas, dans l'instant présent, elle pouvait se sentir jalouse de son calme imperturbable. Elle détourna le regard quand des yeux verts se posèrent sur sa face.

Puis à son tour, il soupira doucement avant de fixer à nouveau l'endroit où il marchait.

Un bout de chemin plus loin, il décida de briser le silence pesant : « Aya--

_- _Comment dois-je t'appeler s'enquit-elle de suite, d'un ton neutre, avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

Il soupira :

_-_Shuichi... Si tu veux m'éviter quand même pas mal de problèmes... »

Ils allaient traverser une large voie quand une voiture y apparut. Distraitement, elle continuait à marcher...

« Quant à moi, reprit-il, en capturant sa taille dans son bras sur pour la remmener à lui. Le véhicule passa à tombeau ouvert sous son nez. ...Je continuerai à te sauver la vie puisque c'est de venu mon hobby. Sais-tu que tu as faillit mourir trois fois ? » lui rappela-t-il avec un chaleureux sourire. Et ta longévité humaine est déjà bien trop courte à mon goût.

Ne prenant garde qu'à la chaleur apaisante de son corps qui, seule, bouleversait ses repères, Aya entendait vaguement sa voix sans en discerner mot. Car le monde pour elle avait stoppé sa course en cet instant inestimable.


	4. Mawr angst and sorta philo poetry

Chapitre 4

Oui oui, le gros des cliché est enfin passé ; reste mawr d'angst et un embrayon de philo/poésie  
(Oui parce que j'étais poétique quand même hein. ... Hein que j'étais poétique ? ... a_â Hé !)

Bref, sans plus attendre, El Epilogo.

Un portail s'ouvrit quelque part dans le Ningenkaï, comme un reflet lisse et pourtant encore trop rugueux dans la tranquillité habituelle des aurores de Kyotô.

Un personnage sembla le traverser. Sa silhouette s'y engouffra, derrière les arbres vers de la digue florale artisanale.

Le curieux écran aux reflets en spirale demeura fidèlement au même endroit, attendant le retour de son passager dans son monde… Mais pouvait-on insinuer que le ningenkaï était le monde de Kurama…?

Il marchait sereinement, remontant le long fleuve menant au palais spirituel.

Du moins il en avait l'air. Nul être du reikaï sur son chemin ne parut le voir ou plutôt, lui prêter attention. C'était très bien comme ça. Shuichi, après avoir passé le portail et les frontière du reikaï, redevenu kitsune; n'avait en tête qu'une seule chose. Ayame... et tous les problèmes que ce nom lui causait.

Peut-être, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait protesté, que... le concept d'être lié d'une façon ou d'un autre au monde humain lui plaisait. Son ami avait remplacé sa mère, et il en était subconsciemment content. Peut-être que cette idée de liberté qu'il avait chérie toute sa seconde enfance était relative, négociable... Il avait l'amour ; n'aurait-il pas l'espoir ?

Les onis gardiens des portes du palais ne virent qu'une ombre vague glisser sur le vent, à l'intérieur. Il était déjà dans les couloirs. Son pas s'accéléra. Il assomma à peu près tout ce qui ne s'enfuyait pas en hurlant, et qui essayait de l'affronter. Il y avait déjà trop de sang versé dans les coeurs.

Kurama poussa les grandes portes du bureau du fils du gouverneur du reikaï, et déambula sans plus de formalités dans la vaste pièce.

« Kurama ? s'étonna Botan, une liasse de formulaires dans les bras.

_- _Kurama, reprit gravement la forme réduite et infantile du fils d'Emma la grosse tétine bleue toujours à la bouche. Il te manque peut-être un objet sacré? ironisa-t-il. Si mon père était là... De toutes façons tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! Donne-moi le miroir. »

George s'avança pour saisir la relique que le voleur portait sous le bras. Menacé par un poing convaincant, il s'immobilisa et baissa le bras indécis.

« Je vois que je peux compter sur mes serviteurs... Pourquoi l'a tu emmené ici, pour me narguer ? demanda hautainement Koenma.

_- _Motomeru outou, ne. (tu me l'avais offert sur un plateau, n'est-ce pas?)

_- _De quoi parles-tu !

_- _... Tokorode kaasan. (de ma mère)

_- _...»

Le jeune seigneur se transforma en adulte et fit sortir ses employés d'un geste.

Botan, gagnant les portes, rencontra le regard du kitsune et sourit faiblement ; presque un rictus. Mais il lut dans ses yeux un message clair. La guide les baissa imperceptiblement ainsi que la tête, dans un mouvement de tristesse et de regret. Ils s'étaient entendus. Et même si durant les nombreux siècles où ils s'étaient connus, elle n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter, elle savait maintenant reconnaître la limite entre rêves et devoirs ; car si la folie de l'espoir avait tantôt taquiné cet esprit libre, elle savait aussi que les légèretés du passé sont faites pour être un jour oubliées.

Aussi, ne venait-elle pas de lire dans son regard qu'il en était grandement temps?

La croisant, il lui serra brièvement la main, lui chuchotant un 'au revoir' qui chassa tout brouillard sur leur relation.

« Sayounara, répéta-t-elle avant de sortir sans bruit.

Koenma croisa les bras une fois la jeune guide partie :

_- _Je te préviens, ne t'approche pas de Botan. »

Le kitsune sourit et adressa une moue méprisante au jeune homme :

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne remettrais pas de sitôt les pieds ici.

_- _Et c'est heureux. ... J'ai été patient avec toi, Yohko Kurama. Si je t'ai offert une deuxième chance en tant que Reikaï Tanteï ce n'était pas pour que tu gratifie ma confiance par un vol. Je crois que tu ne changeras jamais.

-... Ce qui est autour de nous change. Nos natures sont immuables, reprit le voleur d'argent dans un murmure tranchant. Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ?

- Elle est dans un lieu où les soucis n'existent pas... Elle y a tout oublié... et c'est bien mieux.

Le jeune seigneur soupira:

_- _Te voilà libre.

_- _Pourquoi m'avoir laissé te le prendre...

_- _Pour justifier la confiance que j'ai placé en toi.

_- _... T'ai-je déjà dit que je ne peux te sentir ? » Susurra-t-il. Tu as tendance à soutirer cette déférence qui m'agace.

_- _Alors que veux-tu faire, Reikaï Tanteï ? continua le seigneur sans relever l'étrange compliment mais en conférant, ce qui agaçait le yohkaï, un importance toute particulière à son dernier mot. Vas-tu encore jouer à Robin des Bois de ce côté ? dit-il en désignant une haute baie vitrée où on voyait s'étendre les lointaines plaines du makaï. Ou bien les bacheliers rangés auprès d'Ayame...? »

Le regard du kitsune ne s'altéra pas.

« Quel est mon troisième choix? Il y en a toujours trois...

_- _Oui, le chiffre parfait de la vie...même si le dernier est toujours illusoire.

_- _J'ai pris goût à cette situation, dusse-t-elle te paraître vaine.

_- _Oui, tu as déjà choisi, n'est-ce pas, reprit le prince en se levant pour rejoindre le voleur qui regardait par delà la vitre. Mais laisse-moi te surprendre: il y a cette fois-ci une quatrième possibilité... Tes concessions me plaisent…je vais te confier quelque chose. Cette jeune fille... Elle est très jeune mais elle a la vie devant elle. Et une de plusieurs siècles.

_- _... Explique.

_- _Yohko, tu as jet ton dévolu sur une prêtresse d'Obril. Personnellement je trouve cela assez insolite.

Il sourit:

_-_... Alors si à présent, j'ai répondu à tes questions, ... »

Il tendit les mains vers le kitsune; Kurama se tourna et lui remit le miroir, hésita puis lui offrit un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau.

« Kurama, murmura Koenma une fois seul en retournant ce mot sur sa langue. Intéressant... Le yohkaï le plus indécis et le plus étrange que j'ai connu. Ils ne sont pas censé chercher la lumière pour ce que je me souvienne... »

Il secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau.

Shuichi retourna la phrase dans tous les sens possibles. Comment pouvait-il affirmer cela de la jeune fille. ils s'étaient vus pendant plus de trois mois et il n'aurait pourtant rien remarqué...? Et en y regardant de plus près, ...il fallait admettre que posséder des yeux bleus étant née à Kyoto suscitait le scepticisme. ...Mais bon, il n'y avait rien là de vraiment important ; ce n'était pas impossible.

Quoique les prêtresses d'Obril avaient un regard particulier... Rien ne lui coûtait de vérifier!

C'était là une raison suffisante pour attendre les cours du lendemain.

Shuichi ferma la porte de son appartement et se mit en route. Les rues bruyantes du quartier, et l'ambiance moite du suspens accompagnaient chacun de ses pas. Suspens qu'il gérait, bien entendu, le plus naturellement possible.

Durant la route qu'il lui restait à faire pour gagner le campus, il avait tout son temps pour méditer sur l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

Les prêtresses d'Obril étaient des êtres assez particuliers ; si elles étaient les antonymes de yohkais, elles ne faisaient pourtant guère partie du reïkai, et vivaient bien trop longtemps avec des aptitudes exceptionnelles qui les disqualifiaient définitivement de la candidature humaine. Une chose étrange pourtant était que, fragiles et incapables de voler, elles étaient généralement des invoqueurs... de yohkais. Et parvenaient tout aussi bien à les dresser.

Certainement leur capacité de télépathie, d'invisibilité et leurs pouvoir d'assujettissement sur les consciences du makaï leur valaient cette possibilité.

Shuichi se demandait si Aya savait... Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre et prit place à son banc habituel, se débarrassa plus ou moins courtoisement de ses admiratrices et sortit de quoi écrire.

Le professeur de sciences-po ne tarda à arriver. If fit son cours. Celui-ci traitait des dangers liés aux psychoses lors d'une catastrophe révolutionnaire pour le drapeau d'une population. La foule avertie peut générer beaucoup de dégâts si paniqués. Mais la relation de confiance politique et médiatique se consolide. De plus la communication peu offrir un avenir de solutions, bien que construit de concessions. Dans le cas contraire, expliquait-il d'un ton plus que mort, le secret préserve la paix individuelle, mais charge les avisés et prive le peuple de son droit à bonne information. A chaque situation, l'on trouve le choix le plus judicieux à partir du contexte, de ses antécédents, et bien sûr du niveau de confiance déjà instauré.

Comme si Shuichi n'avait pas assez de difficulté à trancher, il lui fallait endurer ce cours un peu trop pertinent! ...

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit et les étudiants rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Comme il marchait dans le couloir de la faculté de droit, afin de rejoindre son prochain cours, il aperçut Ayame arrivant en face, accompagnée d'étudiants. Elle aussi avait levé les yeux et alors le temps se glaça. Cependant ils étaient les seuls à le savoir. Un calme factice enveloppa leurs visages et les plus populaires rivaux de l'Ecole Hashiva se saluèrent poliment en se croisant, puis chacun suivit son chemin.

« Hé! Minamino! Appela un étudiant du club de botanique. Il paraît que l'école a décidé de créer un système d'options avec les partiels. Cela ne concerne que les membres des clubs. Chaque élève peut choisir une épreuve facultative concernant son club. Il y a de quoi gratter des points gratuitement, non? Il leva un doigt indicatif et ajouta, tout en marchant: Il paraît que Hinagiri s'est inscrite dans le club de langues mortes, à propos. C'est sûr qu'avec ça ses résultats ne peuvent que s'améliorer... »

Il observa le jeune homme du coin de l'oeil, espérant quelque réaction.

Qu'essayait-il? D'exciter leur rivalité fantoche?

« Minamino, je n'y comprends rien! Intervient un autre membre, frustré par l'apathie du roux. Tu as la main la plus verte de la fac, pourquoi tu refuses de rejoindre le club de botanique ? »

Shuichi s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, formant un de ses sourires préfabriqués et malgré tout rayonnant:

« Veuillez m'excuser, seulement...c'est ainsi. »

Sur ce il les laissa là et reprit sa route, avant que les filles, et certains gars spéciaux, qui l'avaient vu discuter ne le harcèlent. Le terme était un peu franc, songea-t-il, mais pertinent.

De toutes façons, comment ferait il pour travailler avec Usuke et les autres si un club devait entraver son emploi du temps. Ses résultats étaient bien assez suffisants. De plus, sa...mère, n'était plus là pour les apprécier. Quant au 'membre du club de langue mortes', songea-t-il en se relaxant, comme si un baume effaçait la douleur de la pensée précédente ; ...le challenge était fini maintenant qu'elle savait.

Et puis, honnêtement, quelle futilité! commenta le yohkai en lui.

Les heures se succédèrent avec les professeurs. Et...enfin! La mascarade avait donc une fin : la sonnerie retentit, annonçant sa liberté...et sa crainte.

Car pour une fois, Yohko Kurama, le bandit le plus impopulaire du de éprouvait ce sentiment étrange qui avait déjà bouleversé les plus trempés des caractère pour les amener à des actes irréfléchis. Il avait peur.

Peur de perdre celle qu'il avait déjà perdue et revenait vers lui. Peur de retrouver la solitude. Peur de la brusquer. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de ses choix...

Mais la Fatalité existait bel et bien; même si cela n'avait pas été évident de l'accepter pour le voleur plein de ressources qui avait bien longtemps cru que le monde n'était qu'une grosse sucette lui appartenant, avec le temps, et la perte de beaucoup d'amis, il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence: peut-être que le monde appartenait à Chance, finalement.

Il marchait alors dans la rue, mais ne la voyait pas, ni elle, ni les vies qui l'entouraient.

Juste le visage d'Ayame Hinagiri.

Parvenu chez elle quelques heures plus tard un fois assuré que ses cours étaient finis et qu'elle avait eu le temps de rentrer, il sonna à la barrière du pavillon. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Au bout de quelques temps, il sonna encore mais rien ne vint. À la troisième fois, un visage parut à la fenêtre de la maison. Puis la porte d'entrée bougea. Elle avait un regard horrifié et faillit trébucher en se précipitant pour lui ouvrir. Ses mains gelées travaillaient fébrilement sur le cadenas que les Inagiri venaient de verrouiller, puis le grave déclic du mécanisme précéda le grincement du portail. L'étudiante agitée se mit en retrait pour l'inviter à entrer.

« J'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut. Mais je voudrais que nos discutions avant que tu ne choisisse.

_- _Où irons-nous?

_- _Chez moi si cela te convient. »

Elle acquiesça et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison pour laisser un mot à sa famille et se saisir d'un anorak; l'hiver commencer doucement mais sûrement à s'installer.

Tandis qu'ils gagnaient l'appartement du kitsune, Aya devait résister à l'envie pressante de glisser une main sous le bras de Shuichi. En effet l'attitude distante et soucieuse qu'il avait un peu plus de mal à dissimuler que d'ordinaire l'ennuyait beaucoup. L'ascenseur se stabilisa. Il fourra les clés dans sa porte avec autant de minutie que le stress martelait son esprit.

Il posa le verrou derrière eux et partit dans une partie de l'appartement en quête de deux verres; Avec un sourire un peu crispé il lui présenta finalement deux tasses fumantes et odorantes d'un fin capuccino qui serait bien utile à l'étudiante pour digérer l'information qu'il allait devoir lui partager.

Elle se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait d'une grâce cette fois un peu forcée. Shuichi croisa les jambes puis les main en préparant rapidement son discours.

Son regard lui donnait l'impression d'être clouée à ce fauteuil et scellée là jusqu'à ce que son bon vouloir l'en décroche. Il s'était assis en face d'elle et avait posé entre eux, sur la table basse l'élixir spécial. La distance qu'il avait placée entre leurs deux sofas gorgés de neige la rendait mal à l'aise.

C'était comme un mauvais film ou un mauvais scénario faisant sonner faux la narration et dont le dénouement était presque palpable.

« Ce que je dois te dire va peut-être te surprendre. Lorsqu'il eut dit cela, on eût cru avoir entendu le glas. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est entièrement sujet de toi. »

Le visage de l'étudiante se défit. Il le nota mais poursuivit de peur de ne le plus pouvoir ensuite:

« J'ai eu l'occasion de reporter hier soir le miroir enchanté à son propriétaire. Celui-ci m'a donné son avis en ce qui te concerne. En ce qui concerne ta nature... Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en informer si cela t'est inconnu. Mais j'ai pesé trois choses avant de prendre ma décision. La première était l'amour que tu m'as juré et que j'ai vu dans tes yeux. La seconde, c'est ton droit de décider de ta vie. Le dernier facteur... Il caressa son petit flacon noir entre eux. Je vois ici encore l'appel du large dans ton regard. Seulement, c'est l'océan des plaines du makaï qui te donne le vertige! Un rêve de pouvoir! Un rêve de liberté.

Les coins de ses lèvres se courbèrent:

_- _Es-tu sure d'être humaine? »

Aya inclina la tête. Ses longs cils semblaient cacher un grand soupir dramatique.

« Est-ce que cela fait pour toi une différance? »

Elle entrouvrit un oeil inquiet et timide alors le cruel libéra un rire limpide propre à lui-même.

« Oui tout de même. Tu me laisses prétendre à ton amour, prétendre à ta confiance et tu me caches cela. Tu m'a laissé me leurrer jusqu'à préparer un nectar dont tu n'as pas besoin, ...

_- _Mais si j'en ai besoin pour oublier! Protesta-t-elle haut et fort. Je ne fais pas exprès de t'aimer. Pas exprès de souffrir... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tremblante, mais une larme s'enfuit de son regard.

« Mais pourquoi souffrir quand nous pouvons finalement partir, ...

_- _Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai tué de kitsunes comme toi. En plus je ne maîtrise pas toujours mes pouvoirs et je peux à tout moment clarer des vies à une demi lieue à la ronde grâce aux soleils du makaï.

Si tu reste avec moi, aussi, cela arrangera drôlement ta réputation car on croira que je t'ai fait prisonnier et pis; si on découvre que tu m'aimes, alors il nous deviendra impossible d'entrer dans un territoire occupé sans être cause de révolte.

« C'est tout? Parfait si c'est si simple...! Tu viens donc avec moi?

_- _Kurama...

_- _Ne discute plus. Et ta famille; s'en inquièterait-elle beaucoup?

_- _Euh...ils croient que je suis fille au pair. Je leur dirai que je rentre chez moi.

_- _Est-ce vraiment faux...? Le regard du kitsune brilla d'un éclat d'ingénuité.

_- _Comment as-tu su...que je savais?

_- _Tes yeux. Tes yeux Aya; malgré tout ce que tu as fait ou dit, hier, ton regard m'a donné espoir. Devant le feu d'artifice tu as longuement médité. Il y avait dans tes océans bleu beaucoup de connaissance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... Mais Koemma a clarifié les choses.

_- _Lorsque les rayons du troisième soleil du makaï n'atteignent pas les yeux d'une prêtresse d'Obril, avec ses pouvoirs s'ébrèche aussi sa mémoire et il y à en cela trop de chose que j'ai oublié c'est pourquoi il m'est impossible de retourner toute seule là-bas. Je ne survivrais pas bien longtemps.

_- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit.

_- _Parce que je faisait une bien triste prêtresse sans mes pouvoirs tu ne trouve pas?

Elle soupira et poursuivit sur un murmure. Et puis... je ne voulais pas te perdre. Ne suis-je pas une ennemie pour Yohko Kurama?

_- _Ce nom a perdu sa charge et Kurama a changé. De plus, Shuichi pense autrement... »

Il lui offrit alors un sourire discret si doux et si franc qu'elle eut le courage de relever la tête pour mieux en profiter avec un nouvel espoir.

« Tu es sérieux... ? »

Il contourna la table pour la rejoindre, ouvrit la fiole et en répandit le contenu sur le plancher; tant pis pour les lattes.

« Devine. »

La tête d'Aya disparut dans ses bras ainsi que sa gêne sous ses lèvres laborieuses d'une patience agaçante.

« Et oui, murmura-t-elle, réalisant finalement leur décision. Notre exil touche à sa fin... »

Elle chavira ainsi sous l'affection étrangement puissante qui l'avait menée à lui; un yohkaï et un bandit.

Mais en dépit des épreuves, le temps des larmes était fini car les retours d'exils sont faits pour être dans la joie et la confiance.

_À eux l'éternité des aurores colorés;_

_À eux les vents infinis de la liberté;_

_À eux les parfums sucrés de l'herbe fraîche à peine coupée._

_À eux la quiétude des matin d'opale sou l'aile de l'adoré;_

_Et à vous de faire plein d'autre voeux pour leur contentement._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Retiens ton souffle, ô heureux lecteur, car à ce moment même, Silvara va te parler : Plus sérieusement, merci à tous les lecteurs si encourageants (et à mon avis bien patients vu les horreurs de la relecture) grace auxquel je n'ai pas abandonné l'avanure de l'écriture malgré ce début... plutôt décourageant !

Dans une profonde caverne, au milieu de ce nulle-part qu'était le Makai, retentit un cri.  
La créature s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée du renard hybride.  
Porquoi l'avait-il aidé? N'était-il pas un voleur et assassin qui plus est?  
Elle posa un main sur son dos, à côté de la blessure que le dragon de glace lui avait infligé ; celui même qui venait de dévorer sa famille sous ses yeux en quelques minutes.  
Pourquoi ce combat? Il était simplement apparu et avait pomptement fait de terrassé la bête... Mais quel en était le prix?  
Il était déjà tard et les étoiles s'allumaient. L'épave du colosse gisait sur le sol craquelé. Lui, un peu plus loin, essayait d'ignorer le poison qui lui brûlait le dos. Mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps car son sang se régénèrait de lui-mê repoussa instinctivement la petite main et se redressa, plissant les sourcils : il n'y avait légende était fausse : le corps de la bête ne recelait absolument aucun objet de valeur. Tout cela pour rien. Il avait donc perdu son pari avec Kuronue.  
Elle interrompit ses pensées : "Merci...pour ma vie."Surpris, il haussa un sourcil face a l'humaine poliement inclinée.  
Tiens? Il avait encore sauvé quelqu'un...par accident. La prochaine fois, songea-t-il avec un humour cynique, il ferait plus attention : "Ne remercie pas trop vite... répondit-il, glacial et menaçant."  
Dans un mouvement trop furtif pour l'oeil nu, il l'attrappa et jailli hors de la caverne. Sans ralentir sa course effrénée, il se dirigea jusqu'à son plus récent repaire situé alors à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là ; espace qu'il franchit en peu temps car il voulait faire, au calme, le bilan.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il jeta un regard curieux à l'humaine qu'il avait jetée sans effort sur son épaule. Il la trouva étonnement calme. Pas une once de peur ne se dégageait de son étrange aura. Il cligna des yeux et partit d'un ton relativement neutre: Hm, la meilleure préparation pour de l'humain...ah oui! Tartare, bien sur. Et surtout,vivant...  
Elle se raidit, choquée. Quelle ironie! Dire qu'elle l'avait remerciée... Il aurait pu la tuer tout simplement. Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit aussi l'une de de ces horreurs qui ne voyaient rien d'autre en eux qu'un plat de choix. Il n'avait donc tué ce dragon que pour s'approprier son pseudo repas.  
Sitôt la posa-t-il au sol, qu'elle esquiessa un mouvement de fuite. Peut-être en l'irritant obtiendrait-elle une digne mort. Mais la créature mythique bloqua tous ses mouvements. La seulle issue restante était cet arbre qui ombrageait son cabanon de fortune. Elle y grimpa avec la savante agilité des siens. Mais étant montée au plus haut et ne pouvant sauter, bloquée par cet être, elle entreprit de le provoquer, lui crachant au visage. Mais la crainte de se faire dévorer de la même façon qu'il en avait été de sa famille rendait tout cela désorganisé. Il évita, bien trop aisément à son goût, tout projectile coupant ou visqueux qui lui était désigné avant de brandir une épée devant elle. Il la jauga d'un oeil froid et machiavélique et ne put lire en elle qu'un grave confromisme..anisi qu'une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue.  
Yohko pressa d'avantage son katana contre sa peau, formant un souire cruel : "Tu as terminé? Parfait. Je ne suis pas antropophage."  
Une vague de soulagement se diffusa ostensiblement en elle. Toutefois elle contint son soupir, de crainte d'offenser celui qui, tout à coup redevenu son sauveur, n'en restait pas moins yohkai, cynique, maquiavélique et retors.  
Pas antropophage... alors ce n'était pas grave. Son honeur de makina serait sauf. Elle se détendit, désormais apathique.  
Quelque silenceuses secondes plus tard, s'ennuyant sans doute, elle n'hésita que peu en guidant sa main vers la joue de cette créature qui semblait chercher à l'analyser. Elle jouait bientôt avec ses curieues oreilles sans plus d'inquiétude pour elle-même. Ne pouvait plus supporter de ce sentir ainsi jaugée, elle joua au culot et glissa ses doigts vers sa nuque. Le guerrier soudain las rangea silentieusement son épée et se laissa guider. Et puis tout simplement, sans mot, curieuse, elle l'embrassa.  
Satisfaite, fatigue de sa jounée, elle n'attit pas sa réaction pour quitter ses lèvres et se laisser choire confortablement contre le tronc. Il s'éfforça de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise, et, plein de cette même flegme, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pour voir comment sentait une makina...; pour savoir comment elle réagirait...; pour oublier la migraine qui le menacait face à cette énigme vivante. Cette dernière referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et, immobile, fit le vide dnas son esprit.  
"Tu es une makina, n'est-ce devenez rares...En fait,votre existance même est quasi incertaine... Plus que trois villages aux emplacements secrets...pour raisons de sécurité. Bien triste..."Il se redressa, le visage fermé mais serein. Elle ne sut dire s'il se moquait.  
"Extremement méfiants, poursquivi-t-il, mais pacifiques, n'est-ce pas? Des humains bien vite adaptés au mode de vie du Makai... Que vas-tu faire à présent?"  
"Comment?" Sa voix tremblait malgré elle. La lueur d'espoir qu'elle combattait depuis quelques seondes avait avait quand même fait son chemin. Son envie de vivre reprennait le dessus.  
"Il est dangereux de se promener seule...la nuit. Et tu te méfie trop de moi pour me laisser t'escorter chez toi...pas que tu en ait tord..."  
"Je n'ai...aucune raison de me méfier de toi." reprit-elle froidement. Elle arrivait un peu à contrôler sa voix à présent. "J'attends que tu te lasses de ce jeu."  
Il fut fut un court instant déstabilisé par son audace.  
"Mon village est derrière moi ?" chochota-t-elle cette fois pour elle même. "Tant pis, je n'y retournerai pas. Surtout avec toi."  
Il parti d'un rire mélodieusement effrayant.  
"Que crois-tu que j'aie à foutre de ce vilage? Je suis voleur de reliques ; j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de chercher des humains.  
- Bien sur... N'es-tu pas aussi mercenaire?  
- Que dit-on d'autre?"  
Elle poussa un soupir et continua.  
"Cruel, dangereux, impopulaire ; une vraie légende, Yohko Kurama!" finit-elle avec un évdent sarcasme. "Où veux-tu en venir?"  
- Et si pour m'amuser je te...persuadais de me revèle l'enplacement de ton vilage ?"  
- Qu'y gagnerais-tu?... Peut-être le plaisir d'un génocide. Mais non pas celui-là, Yohko Kurama, jamais."  
Il se contenta de sourire et caressa sa joue de l'extrémité des doigts.  
- Ce serait un gâchis...dans bien des domaines." décida-t-il finalement, énigmatique, s'octoyant son attention."C'est pourtant ce qui arrivera si tu restes seule ici. C n'est pas ta pauvre formation de Makina qui te permettra de sorvivre à un voyage jusqu'au tiens. Tu l'as paut-être compris avec ce dragon..."  
Il lui tendit la main bien plus sérieusement. Elle hésita, puis la saisie. Il l'entraina, descendit de l'arbre et s'arrêta devant le cabanon.  
"Je vais m'occuper de toi," lui chuchota-t-il, penché sur elle alors que ses lèvres capturaient le lobe de son oreille. "Cela te convient-il?"  
Elle sourit, ses mots empreints d'ironie : "Pour combien de temps...?"  
Il lui prit doucement le menton, et ses lèvres déscendirent rencontrer tendrement les siennes.  
"Cela ne vaut-il pas la peine de le vérifier?"


End file.
